The present invention relates to computer disk storage boxes, and more particularly relates to a computer disk storage box having a collapsible copy holder formed of a top cover board and a set of extension boards.
A variety of storage boxes have been disclosed for keeping computer disks, and have appeared on the market. While doing a data input work, a computer disk storage box may be put on the desk to keep unlabeled computer disks as well as labeled computer disks having data stored in, and at the same time, a copy holder may be used to hold the copies. Therefore, much desk space is needed for the computer disk storage box and the copy holder.